


A bouncing baby girl

by Disneyqueen626



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyqueen626/pseuds/Disneyqueen626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How exactly did Elsa's parents discover that she had powers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bouncing baby girl

The baby was beautiful.

The queen had decided months before that if the baby was a boy she would name him Erik, if a girl, Gerda. So when the midwife declared the child a girl, her first thoughts were, so Gerda is here. But when she first set eyes on her new daughter, she decided that the baby didn't look anything like a Gerda. She hadn't had a backup name, so she had no idea what to what to call her daughter. She'd have her husband help her decide. The queen turned one of the servants. "Go to my husband and tell him that he has a daughter."

After all the servants had left, the queen finally had a chance to be alone with her new daughter. The child was beautiful, with blue, blue eyes and hair that was so blonde it was almost white. The queen couldn't imagine where the hair possibly could have come from. None of her relatives had hair like that, and she'd met all her husband's relatives at their wedding two years prior. Still, she couldn't help but think that the baby looked remarkably like she had as an infant.

The door swung open. "Is it true?" the king panted. His wife nodded. "She's finally here!"

The king smiled at his daughter. "Let's have a look at the little angel."

He held out a small silver rattle, perfect for tiny hands. The infant grabbed it. At first her parents thought that it was cute, but they then became aware of the large amount of frost that was traveling up the rattle. Stunned, the queen actually dropped her baby. The girl only fell a few inches, but that was way too much for any newborn. She let out a strangled cry and within seconds, it was snowing in the room.

Her parents stared. "I don't believe that's normal," said the king.

***

A week later, the doctor finished observing the infant who still didn't have a name.

"You have nothing to worry about," he said to the anxious parents. 

"It's just that she doesn't seem normal," explained the queen, choosing her words carefully. She and her husband had been careful for the past week to keep their daughter's...uniqueness a secret. If word got out that the new princess could make it snow indoors, then the child would be taken away from them and then be declared possessed and killed, and who wanted that to happen to their firstborn?

The doctor seemed to think that they were wasting his time. "It's natural for new parents to be protective of their newborns," he explained.

"Yes," said the king. "But she just doesn't seem normal."

"How so?" asked the doctor calmly.

"Well..." They didn't want to mention the whole snow-and-ice thing."Her hair," the queen said finally. "Neither me nor my husband have any relatives with hair like that."

"I admit that I can't explain the hair," said the doctor. "But I don't think that will affect the princess's overall health. The child is a perfectly healthy little girl and you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I suggest that you stop worrying and just raise the child normally. Starting with giving her a name."

"He's right," said the queen when they left. "There's really nothing we can do about the...problem, we'll just have to accept it and move on. But we have to give her a name."

"You're right," said the king. "How about Elsa?"

"Why Elsa?"

"It's a nice name. Besides, I think she looks like an Elsa."

"Alright then," said his wife. She looked down at the girl who was now Elsa. "Welcome to the world, Princess Elsa."


End file.
